SasuNaru Come Back to me
by Reverie'sAngel1
Summary: my SasuNaru story! the most epic couple evr! anyways, there's yaoi in it, of course, so if u like yaoi read it. if you don't... move on with ur meaningless life! tee hee just kidding
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reunion Chapter 1: Reunion

**Naruto threw the shuriken at the tree trunk and hit the bulls-eye on the target. He'd been at it all morning and it was the only thing on his mind. He had trained as hard as he could with the Pervy Sage for two and a half years and he'd advanced so much. He'd grown taller and wiser and became more attractive. Naruto had trained solely to get strong enough to get Sasuke back. "Sasuke… I swear that I will get you back!" Naruto swore to himself as he threw a kunai at the bulls-eye.**

**"Uh… Naruto-kun…?" Naruto heard the soft sound of Hinata's voice come from behind him and he smiled.**

**"Hey Hinata." He responded and she smiled slightly.**

**"Um… Naruto… can I ask you a question?"**

**"Sure. What is it?"**

**"Will… will you… um…"**

**"Lady Hinata…" Neji said from behind and she turned to him suddenly. "Your father requests that you come see him as soon as possible." Neji informed her and she nodded.**

**"Uh… maybe later." She told Naruto and he nodded as she walked away. **_** That Hinata, she's so weird.**_** Naruto laughed to himself as he walked into the village to go get some ramen.**

**"Ah, the sweet smell of Miso Ramen, hook me up!!" Naruto said and received his ramen. **

**"Yo." Kakashi said as he peeped into the ramen shop. Naruto gave him the peace sign as he slurped the noodles into his mouth. "So, how've you been, since you last faced Sasuke?" Kakashi asked him and Naruto stopped eating the ramen as he remembered the encounter with Sasuke.**

**"I… I don't know what to do. That day, the last day I saw him, he had the full intent of killing me, but he didn't. I wonder why…" Naruto sighed and Kakashi stared at the blonde softly.**

**"Heh, I can guess it. Maybe he still wants to be your "uke"." Kakashi joked and Naruto almost choked on a ramen noodle.**

"Okay, your are just too perverted!! Shoo!! Go away!! Begone!!" Naruto taunted and Kakashi laughed. Naruto sighed and stared at the leftover soup from the ramen. He saw Sasuke's image in the reflection and he could feel the sadness surface his face.

_"Pretty good shot… so it's for real, huh…?" Naruto had asked him._

_"Yeah… it's for real. I intend to kill you, Naruto!" Sasuke replied with soft emotion on his face. Naruto glared at him angrily._

_"You mean… I'm not… anything to you at all?!" Naruto started to say. "ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH… MEANS NOTHING?!"_

"No… It's not insignificant. You're my closest friend…"

**"I'M SO SICK OF THIS!!" Naruto shouted as tears started to fall down his face. He swung his arm at the bowl and I when flying. "STOP REMINDING ME!!" Naruto demanded as he rushed away. **_**SASUKE!! WHY DID YOU LET ME LIVE?!**_

**"Heh, you weren't much of a fight now were you…?" Sasuke asked the dead figure on the floor. "Thinking you'd take my body and be done with it? Fool!" Sasuke finished as he walked out of the room. He sauntered into his room and sighed as he stared out at the blue sky that reminded him so much of Naruto's blue eyes.**

_Sasuke's headband had fallen to the ground and lay next to Naruto's unconscious body. Sasuke stared softly at his best friend and whispered, "Naruto…" He waited for an answer but received none. "Naruto…" He whispered yet again as the rain started to fall. Sasuke closed his eyes as the rain fell on his face, washing away the hidden tears that had developed in his eyes. Sasuke kneeled to the ground in pain from using the full power of the curse and he stared at Naruto's peaceful face. "Naruto… please… live…" Sasuke whispered as he pressed his lips softly against Naruto's forehead._

_**AGH!! WHY'D I REMEMBER THAT?!**_** Sasuke asked himself painfully. He walked angrily out of his room and into the forest. Truthfully, he was hidden within the forest closest to the Leaf Village. He had plans for Konoha and they involved Naruto's demon. Sasuke meandered through the forest and sighed again. **_**I… I love him, that's why I let him live. He's my best friend, the most important person in my life and I love him… with all my heart.**_** Sasuke answered his earlier question and used a transformation jutsu and turned into Sai, Naruto and Sakura's new team member.**

**Sasuke walked up to Naruto's apartment and slowly thought about if he should or shouldn't knock. He closed his eyes in determination and knocked on the door. After a little while, the door opened and a sad looking Naruto stood there.**

**"Oh, it's you. What do you want Sai?" He asked and Sasuke stared at the older version of Naruto. **_**He looks… hot!**_** Sasuke thought and remembered why he was here.**

**"May I come in? I have some important news to tell you." Sasuke asked him and Naruto's eyes widened until he let him in. Sasuke sat on the couch and stared up at Naruto.**

**"What do you want to tell me?"**

**"A message from Sasuke…" He answered and Naruto's eyes widened.**

**"S-Sasuke?!"**

**"Yeah, he wants to see you, tonight at midnight."**

**"Where?"**

**"On top of the rock that reaches the sky. He says it's urgent."**

**"Wait, how do I know that you're not lying?" Naruto inquired and Sasuke handed Naruto a message written in his handwriting. Sasuke was going to receive what he wanted from Naruto if it was the last thing he did. "…Sasuke…" Naruto said softly and Sasuke blushed at his cuteness.**

**"Naruto… may I ask you something?"**

**"Sure."**

**"What is your relationship with Sasuke?"**

**"My… my relationship? Well…" Naruto started as Sasuke anticipated the answer. "Can you keep a secret?" Naruto asked and he nodded. "I love him." He answered in a light whisper. Sasuke blushed and he could feel for the first time in years, butterflies well up in his stomach. "Thanks for the message Sai, you can leave now." Naruto demanded and he nodded. **

**Once Sasuke was out of the village, Sasuke reverted back and he flushed a deep red. **_**H-He loves me back?! I can't believe that he…!!**_

**Naruto paced in his apartment and pondered what Sasuke might want from him. **_**I should bring weapons just in case. I don't know if he wants to fight or talk but whatever the case, he's still a threat to me and I can't possible match his ability right now.**_** Naruto finally looked at the clock and it said that it was already eleven forty. **_**Well, I guess I should get going!!**_** Naruto added as he rushed out of his apartment and into the forest. **_**Sasuke has been close to here for a while, I can't believe I didn't know it!!**_** Naruto thought as he saw the rock that stood in front of the full moon. There was a silhouette standing upon it and Naruto figured it was Sasuke.**

**Naruto landed on the rock and kept his eyes closed as he stood up slowly.**

**"You've changed… Naruto." Sasuke spoke and Naruto's eyes widened. He'd missed his voice for so long and it hurt. Naruto still couldn't look at him no matter how much he wanted to. He then felt the rush of the cold wind of the night, but it wasn't a natural wind, Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and he could feel the cold touch of Sasuke's breath on his ear. "Naruto, do you know why I have asked to see you here?"**

**"No…" Naruto said calmly.**

**"I've come for that demon of yours." He answered and Naruto's eyes widened. "Yes, the Nine-Tailed Fox within you, that's why you're so powerful."**

**"Sasuke… why'd you let me live, that day when you could have killed me?" Naruto asked him but Sasuke couldn't reveal it, not just yet. "Sasuke, answer me."**

**"I didn't want to give him what he wanted." Sasuke answered falsely but truthfully. "Itachi wanted me to kill my closest friend." Sasuke answered and Naruto's eyes widened. "Naruto… the other reason is clear, is it not?" He asked and Naruto tried to think really hard about it.**

**"No…" Naruto answered bluntly. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's neck lightly and pulled his head back as he licked the nape of his neck. "Wha…"**

**"Naruto… I…" Sasuke started and Naruto finally understood. Naruto looked into Sasuke's onyx colored eyes and smiled slightly, trying to hold the tears back.**

**"Yeah, me too…" Naruto responded and their lips touched softly and peacefully.**

**Okay, that was chapter 1 and I couldn't believe how fast that they got back to one another. Read on to figure out what happens after their "alleged" reunion. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Bond… Returns

**Chapter 2: The Bond… Returns!! **

**Okay, this is the continuation of **_**SasuNaru- Come Back to me**_**.**

**"Naruto, I killed Itachi." Sasuke told him and Naruto's eyes widened. "They were after the Nine-Tailed Fox within you, weren't they?" Sasuke asked and Naruto looked down.**

**"Y-Yeah, I knew that all this time." Naruto told him as Sasuke grasped his hand tightly. He stared out at the gigantic white moon with the blue ring around it.**

**"I killed Orochimaru too…" HE added and Naruto's eyes widened. "I fought him this morning… when he tried to take my body from me. I had no intention of leaving… without you." Sasuke finished softly as he looked back at the cute blonde.**

**"Sasuke…"**

**"Yeah Naruto?" He asked waiting patiently for his reply.**

**"Thank you." Naruto told him as he leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "I wanted to tell you… on that day how I really truly felt, but it didn't come out like I'd wanted it to." Naruto told him and Sasuke acknowledged that he was talking about the last time they'd seen each other. "I hated that you were going to leave, I had to try to stop you as hard as I could." Naruto added and Sasuke smiled.**

**"Me too…" Sasuke replied and continued as he stared at his feet. "I was only focused on one thing, I couldn't see how much you needed me threw the blindness of the want of power. But now…" He looked up at Naruto and he blushed. "But now I realize that's why I couldn't kill you. You're way too precious to me. My family, my brother, and my lover." Sasuke told Naruto and turned him toward him.**

**"Lover…?" Naruto questioned.**

**"Yes." Sasuke answered as he pulled Naruto into a kiss. "You are my lover." Sasuke said again and kissed him more harshly than before.**

**"But, we cannot be…"**

**"I will protect you from the Akastuki. I swear it." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded. Sasuke stared at him softly and watched as Naruto seduced him into another kiss. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's cheek as Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke unzipped Naruto's jacket and kissed him again. Sasuke then heard something and glanced off into the distance. He turned back to Naruto in shock. "Run! They're coming!" Sasuke cried and Naruto rushed back toward Konoha.**

**"Sasuke…"**

**"Naruto…"**

**"Naruto!!" Sakura shouted and Sai stood next to her. "Where have you been?" She gasped as Naruto stared at her with soft eyes.**

**"No where…" He answered lightly and Sakura was about to protest until she gave up on it.**

**"Whatever…" She grunted as she headed back home.**

**"Naruto, you went to go see him, didn't you?" Kakashi asked as he stood next to Sai.**

**"How'd you…?"**

**"Sasuke's presence was in the village toady. He disguised himself as Sai." Kakashi informed Naruto and his eyes widened.**

**"Here?!" **_**Then that was…**_

"_**What is your relationship with Sasuke?"**_

_**'Well… I love him."**_

**Naruto blushed as he remembered what he'd said. **_**So that was Sasuke? So he knew all this time?!**_

**"Naruto, I need to know, what did he say to you?" Kakashi asked and Naruto blushed even more.**

**"I…" **_**My lover.**_

**"Naruto…?" Sai asked him.**

**"He…" **_**You are my lover.**_

**"What is it?" Kakashi asked him.**

**"I… I can't!!" **_**I'll protect you.**_** Naruto rushed away in tears. He had to protect Sasuke, he couldn't bear the fact that everyone would get rid of him if they caught him.**

**"Lord Sasuke!!" Deidara shouted as Sasuke stared at the Akastuki. "We knew Naruto was here, where'd you hide him?"**

**"Are you accusing me of hiding the one soul, the kyuubi container, we're all after?" Sasuke asked angrily. He stared at Deidara with the Sharingan eyes.**

"I…" Deidara started but he instead bowed his head. "No… forgive me if you misunderstood." He finished and the rest of the Akastuki bowed as Sasuke headed into his hidden castle. Sasuke walked into his room and fell on his bed.

_**They'll get rid of him if they find him.**_** Sasuke thought. **_**I can't bear the thought of losing him…**_

**Me: Aww that was cute!! Why'd they have to interrupt their scene?!**

**Sasuke: You wrote it!**

**Naruto: puppy eyes But it was a good thing… I wasn't ready…**

**Sasuke: eyes water AWWW!! glomps Naruto**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: All for you Chapter 3: All for you

**"Uchiha Sasuke is unreliable. He knows where Uzumaki Naruto is but will not reveal him." Deidara commented.**

**"Would you like it if I crushed him in his sleep?" Sasori asked him and Deidara smirked at the thought.**

**"I wouldn't if I were you, Sasuke is the one who killed Itachi, so he must have more of an advantage with sneaky ninja's." Deidara replied and Kisame sighed.**

**"I'll do it, I'll kill the one thing that'll hurt him the most." Kisame suggested and the others stared at him curiously.**

**"What's that Kisame?" Konan asked and he smirked.**

**"Naruto Uzumaki." He answered and the Akastuki gasped.**

**Naruto yawned as he woke up sleepily. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a black haired boy sitting at the side of his bed.**

**"Good morning." He said with a smile on his face.**

**"B-Bushy Brow?!" Naruto screamed and he stared at him with angered eyes.**

**"No Naruto, it's **_**me**_**." He told him and Naruto stared at him confused.**

**"Yeah, it's you… Bushy Brow…"**

**"No!!" He shouted and kissed Naruto suddenly. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and he pulled away angrily.**

**"G-GROSS!!" He screamed and the boy growled.**

**"You are such a dimwit!!" He shouted as he reverted to his true self. Naruto blushed when he figured that it was Sasuke in disguise.**

**"Oh…" Naruto said softly and Sasuke growled.**

**"Is that all you can say? Not an 'Oh I missed you' or a 'Good morning Sasuke, I'm sorry I didn't know it was you'. Gees, I can't believe that you didn't realize it was me. Rock Lee wouldn't visit you at your home like this." Sasuke complained and Naruto stared at him softly.**

**"I'm sorry, good morning Sasuke." He replied as Sasuke started to blush when Naruto press his lips against his softly. He lingered there for a while until he got up and closed the blinds. He then locked his door and smirked at Naruto. "Already?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shook his head.**

**"We don't have to go **_**that**_** far. We can wait until you're ready." Sasuke told him and Naruto nodded as he kissed Sasuke again. Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's chest and pushed him lightly against the bed. He kissed Naruto's neck and it sent chills down Naruto's body.**_** I can't believe how good he is at this!!**_** Naruto thought in surprise and rushed his hand slowly up Sasuke's shirt.**

**"Naruto?" They heard Sakura say through the door. "Hey, why's the door locked?" She asked as she jiggled the doorknob. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened and Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him.**

**"Hide!" Naruto whispered and Sasuke hid in the closet. Naruto went over to the door and unlocked it. Sakura fell through the doorway and landed on top of Naruto. They stared at one another for a long tine and Sakura finally got off of Naruto.**

**"Uh… sorry." She blushed and Naruto sweat dropped. **_**Sasuke's gonna kill me! **_**"Why was the door locked?"**

**"No reason." Naruto answered as he stood up off the floor. "So, what's up?"**

**"Last night, about Sasuke, you went to see him right?" She asked him and he blushed.**

**"Y-Yeah." He sighed and Sakura's eyes widened.**

**"Then how is he?" She asked him desperately.**

**"He's… doing pretty good." Naruto asked truthfully and Sakura smiled."Good, I'm glad." She admitted and Naruto blushed.**

**"You still… love him, don't you?" Naruto asked and Sasuke's eyes widened from behind the closet. **_**She's held on this long?!**_

**"Yeah, but Naruto… I… I like you too." Sakura answered him and Naruto's eyes widened as he blushed. Sakura blushed as she stared at the floor long and hard. **_**What?! **_**Sasuke thought angrily. Sakura walked towards Naruto slowly and the pressed her lips against Naruto's slowly but soft. Naruto blushed, didn't know what to do, but he still returned it. He then remembered Sasuke in the closet and pulled away.**

**"I'm sorry but…" Naruto said as he kept his eyes closed as he held his face away from her. "But I'm in love with…"**

**"Sasuke." Sakura answered for him and Naruto's eyes widened. She stared at him with tears in her eyes. "It's just not fair!! I'm here!! I'm here with you!! Why can't you return my feelings?!" She shouted and Naruto felt bad and… so did Sasuke. Naruto didn't answer her and she cried even more. "You, its cause you can't, isn't it? Because you don't feel that way about any one else but Sasuke! What's so different about Sasuke that you won't feel that way for me?!" Sakura asked and Naruto's eyes widened.**

**"He's always acknowledged me, he's always been my family." Naruto answered softly and Sakura gasped because she'd never done that before. She'd always pushed him away and ignored him and I disgusted her at how cruel she was. She cried even more so and rushed away heartbroken. Sasuke walked out of the closet and hugged Naruto tightly. "Sasuke… I… I do this all for you." He told him and Sasuke nodded because it was the truth all the way.**

**"Yeah, I know."**

_**Naruto Uzumaki, your end is coming soon, just you wait.**_** Kisame thought as he smirked at the two boys hugging.**

**Me: So that was Chapter 3. They keep getting interrupted!!**

**Sasuke: Like I said before, you wrote it!!**

**Me: But… I don't know if I should write a scene like that!! Cries**

**Sakura: You such a meanie!!**

**Naruto: I'm sorry Sakura!! **

So, should I write a scene or not? I won't update the fourth chapter until I get enough responses for a scene. Ten people sounds good enough. Please comment!


End file.
